Heavy duty telescoping hydraulic hoists, such as are commonly used in dump trucks and the like, are typically composed of steel. Steel is a strong, relatively rigid metal which, when formed to a suitable wall thickness, provides the necessary support for the hoist and its load, and operates effectively under the extremely high hydraulic pressures to which such devices are subjected.
Telescopic hydraulic hoists are increasing in popularity in the haulage trucking industry. Competitors entering the market include Custom Hoist, Hyco 3000, Edbro, and Hyva Group. Custom Hoist, Hyco 3000 and Edbro all produce steel hoists. The Hyva Group produces a telescopic hydraulic hoist that is approximately 60% lighter than known prior art hoists.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,014 discloses a hydraulic hoist having tube stage walls formed from a heat treated aluminum alloy from one of the series 2000, 6000 or 7000 aluminum alloys. Such alloys retain “memory” properties. Under the force of a pressure spike the alloys undergo a momentary elastic deformation which acts as a shock absorber. The tube wall is expanded to absorb the peak stresses and resist buckling. The hoist disclosed in this patent is lighter than the steel hoists of the prior art, and is also more resistant to corrosion.